


At first sight

by organabanana



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: (not quite) useless lesbian alex danvers, Crossover, F/F, Mentions of alcohol, One Night Stand, One Shot, Sex, i don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organabanana/pseuds/organabanana
Summary: After a bad day at the DEO, Alex has a few drinks and a one night stand with a gorgeous stranger she meets at a bar. Turns out Lena Luthor isn’t the only one who can’t recognize people if they change their hairstyle.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	At first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "At first sight" at flashfictionfridayofficial on Tumblr. They just got in my head and wouldn't leave, I don't know.

It all happens in the blink of an eye, she swears.

One moment she’s leaving the DEO after one of the worst days in recent memory, and the next she’s pushing the most beautiful woman in the world (and beyond, she feels qualified to add) up against the door of her apartment, fumbling blindly with her keys as her free hand travels up under the woman’s shirt.

One moment she’s ordering the fourth (fifth?) beer of the night at the tiny bar by her building, and the next she’s looking into beautiful warm brown eyes and feeling like her heart’s been struck by lightning, if you’ll pardon the melodrama (she’s drunk).

One moment she’s--

You know what? It doesn’t really matter.

Right now she’s  _ here _ , finally getting that unnecessarily complicated door open so they can stumble inside. She’s standing up on her tiptoes to kiss the woman again, the hand that’s just unceremoniously tossed her keys on the floor tangling up in the softest hair on Earth (and beyond) as the other cups the woman’s right breast, making her sigh into Alex’s mouth.

Good  _ God _ .

Alex is (a bit) drunk and she hasn’t done this in so long. She hasn’t done this ever, maybe -- falling in lust at first sight and  _ going for it _ , long-term considerations be damned for once in her life, because it’s been an awful day and she just needs to  _ feel _ . She needs to feel--

“Ow!” Alex mumbles against soft lips, taking a quick look to make sure she hasn’t knocked anything breakable off the coffee table when she bumped against it and recalibrating their not-quite-graceful path towards the bed.

“Are you all right?” The woman’s voice has a slight accent that makes Alex think of deep red wine and sunsets by the sea. “Are you hurt?”

Alex shakes her head and steals a quick kiss. “I’m fine.” Her hand moves around to the woman’s back to smoothly (if she may say so herself) unclasp her bra. The woman takes it as her cue to pull off her own shirt, up and over her head, and suddenly Alex can’t remember how to breathe.

She’s staring. She  _ knows _ she’s staring, kiss-swollen lips slightly parted and eyes nearly black as she takes in tanned skin and defined muscle and just-- listen, she’d be embarrassed under different circumstances, but she thinks being (slightly) drunk and in the presence of this…  _ goddess _ gives her a bit of a pass.

“Oh,” she manages to breathe out, “okay.”

The silence lasts for three heartbeats (she counts) in which the woman’s eyes fill with confusion. And then the woman laughs. It’s more of a light chuckle, really, and Alex swears even her laughter has that warm accent to it, and suddenly this aura of almost unreal perfection around her lifts and Alex  _ sees her _ for the first time.

“What’s your name?” Alex asks, shrugging off her leather jacket and letting it fall on the floor as she offers the woman a hand to lead her the rest of the way to bed. Should they have exchanged names before the clothes started to come off? Maybe. Today is clearly not the day for rules.

“Diana,” she says like it’s not the most beautiful sound in the world (and beyond), “what is yours?”

“Um,” Alex needs to think about it for a second, but she thinks she hides it well by peeling off her tank top and bra as Diana sits on the edge of her bed and hooks one finger under the waistband of Alex’s pants to tug her closer, “I’m Alex.”

“Alex,” Diana echoes, breathing the word out against the skin of Alex’s lower abdomen and turning it into the second most beautiful sound in the world, “nice to meet you.”

Now it’s Alex’s turn to laugh, color rising to her cheeks because she’s half-naked and Diana’s just undone the first button of Alex’s jeans and pressed a warm kiss to the skin she uncovered, and this is a bit much for Alex’s not-quite-sober brain to process.

“You’re  _ beautiful _ ,” Alex says because she can’t not, hands cupping Diana’s face to tilt it up just enough for Alex to kiss her once, twice, and then just keep going the third time, pushing Diana down onto the mattress and climbing on the bed to straddle Diana’s hips.

Diana’s mouth tastes… it tastes like  _ Diana _ , and Alex almost regrets breaking the kiss to move her mouth to the column of Diana’s neck until the smell of Diana’s hair fills up her lungs and she decides there is no such thing as regret where Diana is involved, after all.

Alex kisses and licks and nips her way down from Diana’s neck to her chest, feeling powerful muscles flex and shift under her lips and teeth and tongue, and this may just be what people mean when they talk about religious experiences. It must be.

Diana’s back arches off the mattress when Alex’s mouth latches onto a stiff nipple, and she feels Diana’s hips shift to allow Alex to push Diana’s pants down along with her panties. As she turns her attention to Diana’s other breast, Alex takes her time drawing patterns along the soft skin of Diana’s inner thighs, feeling the firm muscle just underneath move as Diana spreads her legs for Alex to shift positions and kneel between them instead. 

“Alex,” Diana whispers (god  _ God _ ), long fingers sliding into Alex’s hair and oh-so-gently guiding her head down, down, down, from her breast to her abs and further still, until Alex is pressing a kiss to the warm skin of Diana’s mound. And then licking a path up along slick folds, and flicking against a stiff clit until Alex decides she’s had enough of this slow pace and buries her mouth in the heat of Diana’s cunt. 

Alex is a whole different kid of drunk now, with Diana’s clit in her mouth and Diana’s hand fisted in her hair, and two fingers knuckle-deep inside Diana, curling up against the spot that makes Diana’s thighs quake with every stroke.

“Alex!” Diana’s voice sounds different now, a little broken and a lot  _ real _ , and it only spurs Alex on, making her fuck Diana with a mixture of abandon and desperation to see just how human Diana will look when she’s coming in Alex’s mouth.

And she doesn’t have to wait long at all. Soon, Diana’s muscles are clamping down around Alex’s fingers so tightly the effort of moving them is enough to make Alex let out a strained grunt, but that and the pain of Diana pulling on her hair means absolutely nothing when Alex finally gets her reward and Diana comes all over Alex’s face and hand and bed, moaning out something that sounds a lot like Alex’s name.

And that.  _ That _ , Alex decides, is the most beautiful sound on Earth. And beyond.

***

“Are you all right?” Kara stage-whispers, like she knows Alex is not, but she also kind of knows the reason is not something Alex will want to share with the DEO class, if you will.

Alex appreciates it.

“I’m fine.” Alex nods. She could say she’s sore all over because a night of frankly life-changing sex will do a number with your muscles even if you’ve received outstanding combat training. But she loves her sister, so she doesn’t. “Just a bit hungover.”

Kara tilts her head to the side just so, eyes slightly narrowed like she doesn’t  _ quite _ believe it but she also doesn’t know what else could be going on. 

Alex sighs in relief when J’onn’s voice reaches them and she knows any further questioning will need to wait for at least a while. But the relief lasts only as long as it takes J’onn to walk into the room. And he’s very much not alone.

“Ohhhh my God. Alex.” Kara is practically vibrating with excitement, seemingly unaware of just how… not excited her sister is. “It’s Wonder Woman!  _ Wonder Woman _ , Alex!”

Alex just stares at Diana. Diana, who suddenly isn’t just Diana - she’s Wonder Woman, for crying out loud! - just because she’s put on her tiara and suit. 

“Alex, hi,” Diana says like she doesn’t even know what awkward means, and Alex swears even her voice sounds different from the woman she fucked (oh, good  _ God _ ) last night, and please remind her to never laugh at Lena’s obliviousness regarding Kara every again, “looks like we’re going to be working together for a while.”


End file.
